Future Charmed Sisters
by Your Little Kitten
Summary: yes, our sisters about 14 years in the future with 2 adolesant boys and a 9 year old Ami to take care of the demons aren't the biggest problems


Future Charmed Sisters

_Tick, Tic…Tick, Tic, BBBBBRRRRRR_. The computer went up in a burst of smoke. "Oh man!" Phoebe looked at her Lab-top in amazement. "NO! Come on, fix…FIX!" She hit the side of her computer and it made a last howl and the smoke got thicker. The brunette jumped back out of her chair and let her lab-top continue its smoking. "Piper? Hey, Piper? She walked out of the dining room and into the Foyer. Yelling up the stairs with a sigh Phoebe yelled for her eldest living sister again. "Can you come down here?" She was just so frustrated right now she didn't know how she'd be able to finish her column in time for the deadline tomorrow.

Turning around Phoebe started to wonder where her sister had gone to. She rubbed her temples gently. All of the demonic pressure lately was starting to get to her. Almost every day there was a new demon to vanquish! And it wasn't having to take care of them that bugged her so much, she's been doing that for what seemed like a million years. It was the fact that she had two growing boys around making it harder to keep the secret.

If it wasn't Chris bringing in some weird animal from the park, then it was Whyatt orbing off to parties after his parents had told him not to. Yes, it was crazy living with so many people. "What's smoking Phoebe?" She turned around quickly to find her half sister Paige looking at her with a hand over her nose. "Oh…that would be my computer." She sighed looking at the new hair-do Whyatt had given Paige. "Pink streaks?" She laughed at the fact that her little sister by about 5 years was giving into their nephew's influence.

"Yeah, I kinda like it. You know, it's rather daring." She then made a slight purring noise trying to show how exactly daring she was. "Oh hun, never do that again!" The two sisters laughed together. "So where are Piper and the kids?" Phoebe asked walking back into the dining room.

Paige followed her with a sigh, "Oh, Whyatt got another detention and his teacher called a family meeting. The dude supposedly thinks that his reason behind fighting is due to the family" She laughed. But when she saw Phoebe's look she put a hand on her sister's shoulder.

Phoebe forced a smile. But she was confused, "Do you think that fighting demons his whole life has influenced him this much?" She remembers when she was younger she had been the same way, so was Paige. But the sisters hadn't grown up fighting demons. Maybe it was in the Halliwell jeans. Paige shook her head, "I don't know…but I think that we won't have to worry too much about him. After all, remember when he came back from the future and he was such an angel?"

Nodding Phoebe didn't know what to do. "Oh well." Then suddenly the smell of the burning lab-top brought them back to the present time. "Great…My computer is totally fried and I haven't a clue as to how I'm going to get my column in. Elise is going to KILL me"

Paige grinned. "It wouldn't be personal gain if we are doing it for your readers would it?" Phoebe gave her a sly grin. "Oh no, I don't think it would be smart to…" But before she could finish Paige started to chant her personally favorite spell.

"_Let the object of objection become but a dream, as I call this scene to be unseen"_

The computer became nothing but a ball of spinning light for a couple seconds then went back to how it was supposed to be. When Phoebe saw nothing else explode she exhaled glad that nothing had messed up. "You know it's bad to do spells for personal gain, the consequences…remember those?" It was almost as if she was talking to the same old Paige that they'd found about 20 years ago, give or take a year.

"Yeah, I remember those, but it wouldn't be technically personal gain, and you know these guys owe us big time for all the stuff they've put us through." Paige had a point. "And besides, your doing it for your readers, not yourself" Paige brazenly said with a grin.

Phoebe shook her head, "I guess your right, Paige" Looking at the almost new computer the middle sister sighed. "Ok, well if I am ever to get this paper done I'd better go back home" She kissed her sister on the cheek then turned around towards the door. "Tell Piper to give me a call or something when she gets home". It was very surprising that they had been able to live apart for so long without something coming up so they had to move back into the Manor. Billy was a big help now with letting the Charmed Ones live a semi-normal life.

Thinking of Billy Phoebe stopped walking. "Have you heard anything of Billy?" After finding her sister Billy had been very busy getting back on the Demon hunting life. "Nope, but last I spoke to her she was taking care of the…west side of San Francisco." Paige wrinkled her nose slightly after saying that. She found it destructive to go out and just hunt down Demons for no reason. That had always come up and bit them in the butt.

"Well, if you see her tell her to call me too." With a farewell wave Phoebe smiled, "I really do have to go" She grabbed up all of her stuff and headed once again towards the front door; her exit. Finally she left the Manor and headed towards her new car, a 2000 Monte Carlo. It was very old, but that didn't matter. This car was classic and stylish.

After gently placing her purse and lab-top in the passenger seat Phoebe waved to Paige and hurried around to the other side. Placing a hand on the door handle she paused for a second. Should she really leave Paige here by herself? She DID need to get home and get to work, but Paige would be all alone. Looking up she saw her sister watching her from the window. "Great…I've never felt guilty for leaving before" but do a degree, she did feel guilty.

She couldn't just leave; then again she couldn't just stay either. Whatever she did would make her feel bad. While trying to decide upon what to do, a ring met her ears. Phoebe jumped a little realizing it was her cell phone. That was her deciding element to leave, or at least to get into the car. The middle charmed sister opened the door quickly and reached into her designer hand bag and pulled out her cell phone. According to her caller ID it was Ami, her daughter. "Hello sweetie" she said with a big smile. She must be home from school now.

"Hi Mommy", came the sweet and innocent voice from the other side. Phoebe turned on her car with a turn of her keys in the ignition. "I'm on my way home now honey, is there anything you need from the store or something?" She waited for her daughter's reply. There wouldn't be something that was needed too badly. She was after all only 6. "I don't need anything Mommy, but I think Rex needs another bone or something." Phoebe fixed the rear-view mirror before moving off into the street.

"Ok baby, I'll stop somewhere and get him one of those big juicy ones." With that her little daughter made a kissing noise over the phone. "Ok thank you Mom, I'll see you when you get home", then the two hung up the phone together. Phoebe pulled out of the driveway making sure there weren't any cars driving by.

Phoebe waved to her sister and pulled away heading towards her condominium down town. It was big enough for her, Ami, and the father of her daughter; Jon. Within minutes she was just around the corner of the building and looking for a parking spot.


End file.
